


Удобная ненависть

by souzern



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переезд или название говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удобная ненависть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love to Hate You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84470) by Tiggipi. 



Мин Гуи Вен пружинистым шагом пересек залитую солнцем улицу и, перехватив большой пакет с продуктами в руках, замедлился перед многоэтажным домом, где снимал квартиру последние полгода. Он жил здесь недолго, но домом был доволен: арендная плата была не слишком высокой, квартира была хорошей, соседи были нормальными, а сам дом находился неподалеку от Университета X, что позволяло Гуи ездить на работу на автобусе без пересадок или прогуливаться пешком, когда было время и желание.

Гуи Вен толкнул стеклянную дверь локтем, войдя в прохладный вестибюль, но придержал ее ногой для одного из выходивших на улицу жильцов. Кивнув в ответ на приветствие, он отпустил дверь, позволив ей беззвучно закрыться, и направился к лифтам.

Однако его тут же заметили.

\- Добрый день! – смутно знакомая девушка, покраснев, кокетливо ему улыбнулась. Он знал это выражение, сам использовал его каждую ночь, когда обращался к Принцу, однако когда с этим выражением обращались к нему…

_«Хватит глазеть на меня!»_

\- Добрый, - ответил Гуи Вен, слегка улыбаясь и ускорив шаг в тщетной попытке избежать разговора – но у него это, несмотря на все попытки, никогда не получалось.

\- А знаете, - продолжила девушка, увязавшись за ним следом. Гуи внутренне ощетинился в раздражении, но повернулся к ней с вежливой улыбкой на лице. - Сюда переезжает новый жилец!

\- Неужели? – Гуи Вен нетерпеливо надавил на кнопку «вверх», не отрывая взгляда от сверкающих металлических дверей, мысленно поторапливая: _«Скорей, скорей, скорей, чертов лифт!_ \- будто это могло его ускорить. – _Не видишь, в каком я положении? О, сжалься надо мной…»_

\- Студент. Их сейчас здесь довольно много, ведь университет к нам так близко. Еще один симпатичный молодой человек, - она снова слащаво улыбнулась ему. – Я очень надеюсь, что он такой же вежливый и воспитанный, как и Вы. Вы просто замечательный сосед.

Гуи Вен согласно замычал и кивнул, хотя понятия не имел, соседка она ему или нет. Кто знает, может, она живет в здании напротив, а сюда просто пришла, чтобы пофлиртовать с ним. Опять.

Сдержав облегченный вздох при резком «динг!», Гуи Вен торопливо вошел в лифт, когда его створки бесшумно разъехались в стороны. Он обернулся, улыбнувшись не сдвинувшейся с места девушке, и принялся усиленно тыкать в кнопку пятого этажа, мысленно молясь, чтобы ей не пришло в голову использовать лифт.

\- Хорошего дня вам. До свидания!

\- Пока, - разочарованно протянула она в ответ и развернулась к выходу. Гуи Вен прислонился к гладкой стене, хмурясь ей вслед, пока створки лифта не съехались снова, скрывая ее спину из виду.

Глядя на то, как кнопки лифта поочередно светились и гасли, указывая на этаж, Гуи Вен снова перехватил покупки в руках и устало вздохнул. Не то, чтобы он ненавидел общаться со своими соседями, большинство из них были дружелюбными и вежливыми людьми, но некоторые… он старательно избегал таких.

_«Я отшиваю их уже полгода, а они все никак не отстанут»._

Когда лифт остановился, Гуи Вен выпрямился и вышел в тихое пустынное фойе своего этажа, спеша вдоль закрытых дверей и шарясь в кармане в поисках ключей.

\- У тебя что, кирпичи тут упакованы? Я сейчас руки оторву! – Гуи Вен в замешательстве поднял взгляд и уткнулся им в раздраженного Фен Ян Мина, склонившегося над коробками перед открытой дверью неподалеку от двери Гуи. Из глубины квартиры ему что-то ответили, и Ян Мин заворчал в ответ.

 _«Так это он - новый жилец?»_ – удивленно подумал Гуи, глядя на то, как бедный парень пытается поднять одну из коробок. Гуи быстро подошел к нему, слегка беспокоясь за своего студента, у которого от напряжения уже покраснело лицо. – _«Она что, и вправду такая тяжелая, или он просто дурачится?»_

\- Тебе помочь?

\- О, - Ян Мин вздрогнул и удивленно взглянул на него, - здравствуйте, профессор Мин! Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Я живу здесь, - слегка улыбнулся Гуи.

\- Правда? Какое совпадение, - Ян Мин встал, оставив попытки поднять коробку самостоятельно, и радостно улыбнулся, похлопав ее рукой. – Да, помощь бы не помешала, если вы не против. Не знаю, что там, но точно что-то очень тяжелое.

Осторожно отложив пакет с продуктами в сторону, Гуи Вен подошел к коробке и попробовал поднять ее, но коробка осталась упрямо стоять на месте. 

_«Он не преувеличивал»._

Нахмурившись, Гуи наклонил коробку к себе, отделяя от остальных. Крепко ухватившись за низ, он кивнул Ян Мину:

\- Возьмись за другую сторону, пожалуйста. Мы сможем поднять ее вместе.

Объединив усилия, они смогли-таки занести ее внутрь.

\- И куда ее поставить? – спросил Гуи Вен, останавливаясь посреди гостиной. В просторной комнате не было ничего, кроме покрытого пленкой дивана, телевизора на стене и множества других коробок на полу. Было немного странно видеть квартиру с такой же планировкой, как и у него, но выглядевшую совершенно иначе.

\- Не знаю, - Ян Мин неловко пожал одним плечом.

_«То есть как это – не знаешь? Тебе же здесь жить…»_

Его студент повернул голову в сторону спальни:

\- Эй! Куда поставить эту коробку?

_«…или не тебе»._

\- А что в ней? – отвлеченно спросили в ответ.

\- Я же сказал: что-то тяжелое!

\- А, это, наверное, оборудование к компьютеру. Извини, я не подписал некоторые коробки. Занеси ее… - Гуи Вен тут же сердито нахмурился, когда Зуо Линг Бин высунул голову в дверной проем. Извиняющееся выражение на лице последнего немедленно сменилось раздражением. – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

_«Это я должен спрашивать у тебя, грубый неблагодарный засранец!»_

\- Я живу здесь, - холодно ответил Гуи Вен, подавляя острое желание бросить коробку и уйти. 

_«И почему переезжает сюда именно он? Черт побери! Еще один человек, которого придется избегать!»_

\- Эм, - быстро вмешался Ян Мин, - может, сначала положим это куда-нибудь? А потом ругайтесь на здоровье.

\- Занесите ее сюда, пожалуйста, - попросил Линг Бин, скрывшись из виду. Гуи нехотя прошел к двери и вошел в комнату, не отводя взгляда от крышки коробки. – Вот сюда.

Осторожно опустив коробку на пол, Гуи немедленно выпрямился и покинул комнату, торопливо пробормотав:

\- Мне пора, пока.

\- До свидания, профессор, – откликнулся Ян Мин, – и спасибо за помощь! До завтра!

Гуи Вен выскочил в коридор, схватил свой пакет и, вытащив ключи, вставил их в замок дрожащими руками, внутренне пылая от ярости. Закрыв дверь за собой, он снял туфли, бросил ключи на тумбочку и прошел на кухню. 

_«Теперь из-за него у меня болят руки. И какой компьютер весит столько?»_

Тщетно пытаясь перестать хмуриться, Гуи разложил продукты по местам и принялся готовить ужин.

 _«Вот если бы только сюда переехал Принц…»_ – Гуи замер, задумчиво глядя в глубь холодильника, когда ему в голову пришла мысль: _«Линг Бин знает Принца в реале… а что, если Принц придет к нему в гости? Я мог бы…»_

Медленно вытаскивая коробку яиц, Гуи прикусил губу и захлопнул дверцу холодильника, постаравшись забыть об этом. 

_«Глупо. О чем я только думаю? Принц не хочет, чтобы я знал… мне не стоит поддаваться пустым надеждам...»_

И хотя Принц не хотел раскрывать свою реальную личность, Гуи не мог не радоваться мысли, что, возможно, сможет как-нибудь случайно заметить любимого эльфа.

_«Но если я буду все время избегать Линг Бина, будет трудно узнать, когда к нему приходят гости. К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы Принц навещал **его**...»_

Снова нахмурившись, Гуи вздохнул и сосредоточился на готовке, безуспешно пытаясь подавить попеременно разгоравшиеся любопытство, злость и ревность.


End file.
